Liebe am Abgrund
by venta
Summary: Kann eine Liebe bestehen, die schon von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt ist? Eine Geschichte zwischen Liebe und Verstand,zwischen Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung HGSS
1. prolog

Zuerst möchte ich klären, dass keiner dieser Charaktere, sowie der geniale Einfall von Harry Potter und co mir gehört, und ich diese Geschichte nicht andersweitig zu Geld machen werde.

Und jetz Hallo an alle.  
Da meine letzt eHarry Potter-fanfic nicht so gut anzukommen scheint, habe ich beschlossen, erst einen kleinen Prolog zu veröffentlichen. Diese Idee ist mir erst gerade gekommen und somit ist auhc nich nicht mehr geschrieben. Aufgrund erst genannten werde ich auhc erst weiterschrieben, wenn ich sehe, dass überhaupt Interesse an einer HG+SS Fanfiction meiner spetiellen Art besteht.

Also, falls ihr mehr wollt, einfahc kräftig Reviews schreiben.

_Prolog_

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier sitze. Beim besten Willen, ich kann es nicht sagen. Gedankenverloren starre ich auf das vor mir geöffnete Buch. Doch sooft ich den Abschnitt über Windigart Homewide auch lese, er will nicht bis zu meinen Gehirnwindungen durchkommen.

Ich versuche es noch ein letztes mal. Doch ich muss es einsehen, ich kann mich jetzt nicht darauf konzentrieren. Seufzend schlage ich mein neu erworbenes Buch wieder zu und starre gedankenverloren auf den braunen Einband, auf dem der Titel „Tränke und ihre Erfinder" schimmerte. Nun hatte ich bereits die Hälfte gelesen, doch das war bevor es geschah. Verzweifelnd stützte ich den Kopf in meine Hände. Wie konnte mir das nur geschehen. Wie…? Ich vernehme leise, kratzende Geräusche, die vom Fenster zu kommen schienen. Erst versuche ich sie zu ignorieren, doch es hört einfach nicht auf. Genervt hebe ich den Kopf wieder. Vor meinem Fenster hockt eine fette, braune Schleiereule. Dieses Tier wurde mit ziemlicher Sicherheit zu viel gefüttert.

Ächzend erhebe ich mich von meinem Schreibtisch und öffne besagtes Fenster. Ein eisiger Luftstrom gefolgt von einigen Schneeflocken verirrten sich in meine Gemächer. Ich nehme der Eule so schnell wie möglich die Nachricht ab, um meinem Körper diese Eiseskälte, die der Winter unumgänglich mit sich brachte, zu ersparen.

Die Eule flattert in den bereits dunklen Himmel hinfort und ich lasse mich wieder an meinem Schreibtisch nieder. Ich werfe einen Blick auf den Zettel. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, von wem er kommt. Doch die Neugierde, was sie schreiben konnte, bringt mich dazu, ihn auseinanderzufalten und die wenigen Zeilen zu überfliegen.

Lieber Severus,

Nach dem, was heute geschehen ist, weiß ich nicht mehr, was ich denken soll.

Ich verstehe mich selber nicht mehr, weiß nicht, was ich machen soll.

Doch am meisten quält mich die Frage danach, was du denkst, wie du fühlst. Bitte nimm mir diese Ungewissheit.

Auch wenn kein Absender dort steht, auch keine Name unter dem Brief, weiß ich von wem er ist. Doch was soll ich ihr sagen, was? Mir fehlen die Worte. Mein Herz verlangt etwas, das mein Verstand nicht akzeptieren will. Ich stehe im Zwiespalt mit mir selber.

Dieses Kribbeln, das ich verspüre, sobald sie in meine Nähe kommt, sobald sich ihre Blicke kreuzen. Dies hatte ich bisher nur bei einer Einzigen verspürt: Carmilia. Ich schüttle den Kopf. NEIN, ich will und darf nicht daran denken. Sie ist Vergangenheit. Schon vor achtzehn Jahren verlor ich sie. Vor achtzehn Jahren musste ich mit ansehen, wie der dunkle Lord sie unter Qualen ermordete. Und ich konnte nichts unternehmen, konnte ihr nicht helfen. Bei dem Versuch, sie zu retten, wäre ich umgekommen. Doch wenn ich im Nachhinein so daran denke. Es hätte mir viele Schmerzen erstarrt, wenn ich damals mit ihr gestorben wäre.

Wieder schüttle ich meinen Kopf. Will solch düstere Gedanken aus ihm verscheuchen. Sie hätte sicher nicht gewollt, dass ich in Selbstmitleid versinke.

Ich zwinge mich, nicht weiter an sie zu denken. Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken, muss wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Wie auf ein Zeichen klopft es an meiner Zimmertür. Auf ein „Herein" und einen Schwenker meines Zauberstabes öffnet sich die Tür. Und herein tritt Sie. Mit ihr hatte ich nun nicht mehr gerechnet, mit ihr nicht. Es hätte jeder andere sein könne, doch warum gerade sie? Warum?

Noch immer mit der Hand and er Klinke schaut sie betreten zu Boden, es kommt mir vor, als wolle sie meinen Blicken ausweichen. Sie kommt mir etwas verloren vor, so wie sie dort zwischen Tür und Angel steht. „Mach doch endlich die Tür zu und komm rein.", dringt es barscher als gewollt aus meinem Mund. Innerlich habe ich einen Entschluss gefasst: Es darf einfach nicht sein. Meine Gedanken versetzen mir einen Stich ins Herz. Doch, es geht nicht anders, ich habe keine andere Möglichkeit.

Das Zugehen der Tür holt mich wieder aus meinen Gedanken. Nun steht sie zwar im Zimmer, doch genauso verloren und irgendwie fehl am Platz wie vorher. Ich fasse Mut und erhebe mich. Langsamen Schrittes gehe ich auf sie zu, bleibe direkt vor ihr stehen. Ich hebe ihr Kinn vorsichtig, als würde es andernfalls zerbrechen mit meinen Fingerspitzen etwas in die Höhe. So, dass sie mich ansehen muss. Sie hebt ihre Augenlieder und mustert mich mit ihren wunderschönen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, die mir die Sinne rauben. Es fällt mir schwer, überhaupt ein Wort zustande zu bringen, doch,… schließlich bin ich Severus Snape, der gefürchtete Zaubertränkelehrer auf Hogwarts, vor dem alle Schüler die Flucht ergreifen.

„Warum bist du hier?" Meine Stimme sollte zwar kühl klingen, doch es hatte sich eine Sanftheit darin geschlichen, die ich nicht verbannen konnte.

Ich kann einen leichten Rotschimmer auf ihren Wangen erkennen, noch bevor sie den Kopf beschämt abwendet. Ich ziehe meine Hand wieder zurück und schelte mich in Gedanken selber. Ich muss bei meinem Entschluss bleiben, ich darf mich jetzt nicht wieder davon abbringen lassen. Als ich einige Schritte zurückweiche, blickt sie mich verstört an. Ich kann in ihren Augen Verwirrung lesen, und Angst. „Severus … ich…" Nur ein leises Stottern kommt über ihre Lippen. Diese wunderschönen, geschmeidig geschwungenen Lippen.

Nein, Severus, du darfst jetzt nicht an so etwas denken, lass dich nicht ablenken.

Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft und gehe die gewählten Worte ein letztes Mal im Kopf durch. Angestrengt versuche ich, mich von ihrem Antlitz nicht ablenken zu lassen und meine tagtägliche Kälte aufzubauen, an der jedes Gefühl abprallt, die mich vor allem schützt, das meine sorgsam aufgebaute Mauer wieder zerstören könnte.

Mit kaltmöglichster Stimme spreche ich die Worte, die schon längst aus meinem Mund hätten kommen sollen: „Miss Granger. Wegen dem Geschehenen von heute Vormittag. Ich will nicht, dass Sie sich zu viel auf diesen kurzen, harmlosen Kuss einbilden. Auch wenn sie es vermuten sollten, er war nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion, er bedeutet mir nicht. Hinzu kommt die Tatsache, dass es meinerseits ein vollkommen unakzeptables Verhalten war. Ich bitte Sie nun, dass Sie dies Geschehen vergessen und weiße sie ausdrücklichste darauf hin, dass sie keiner Sterbensseele auch nur ein Wort davon erzählen. Alle gesprochenen Worte bleiben in diesen vier Wänden und werden sie auch nicht verlassen.", er hielt kurz inne, „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich damit klar ausgedrückt."

Ich mustere das Mädchen mir gegenüber, wie sie mich mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrt, wie ihr allmählich die Tränen die Wangen hinunterkullern. Ich selber fühle mich, als wäre mein Herz in tausende von Stücken zerrissen worden, als würde ich in einen Abgrund stürzen, aus dem es kein Entkommen gibt. Doch nun muss ich hart bleiben, meine Fassade bewahren. Es tut mir weh, sie so leiden zu sehen. Wenn ich sie jetzt aber in den Arm nehmen würde, sie trösten würde, hätten meine Worte keine Wirkung mehr und ich hätte keine weitere Change, mir einzureden, dass meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Mit einem mal dreht sie sich um und rennt schluchzend aus meinem Büro. Nun spüre auch ich, wie mir eine einsame Trän die Wange hinunter läuft, doch ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Jetzt wurde gesagt, was gesagt werden musste.

so, das war's für's Erste.  
Vielleicht bis demnächst.

bussi fire-angel


	2. Chapter 1

_Kapitel 1_

Harry und Ron blickten auf, als sich das Porträtloch öffnete und Hermione hereinkam. „Hey, wo warst du so lange? Wir haben uns schon…", Ron hielt mitten im Satz inne, denn Hermione war ohne ein Wort an ihnen vorbei zu den Mädchenschlafsälen gerannt. Er richtete sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an Harry: „Ey, Mann, kannst du mir sagen, was das jetzt zu bedeuten hatte?" „Hast du denn nicht gesehen, dass sie geweint hat", meinte Harry darauf in vorwurfsvollem Ton. Ron sah jedoch weiterhin nur fragend zurück. „Warum hat sie denn geweint?" Wieder einmal musste sich der junge Potter eingestehen, dass sein bester Kumpel einfach zu oft schwer von Begriff war. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen, sie hat es ja nicht gerade herumgebrüllt."

Ron warf noch einen letzten, fragenden Blick auf die ersten Stufen der Wendeltreppe. Trauer und Mitgefühl mischte sich in seine erstaunte Miene. Doch da es für männliche Wesen schier unmöglich war, die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen emporzusteigen, konnte er nichts weiter unternehmen, als abzuwarten.

Träne um Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg das Gesicht hinunter. Warum… warum nur musste das alles geschehen. Heute Morgen, als sie aufgestanden war, war alles noch in Ordnung. Sie hatte sich mit Parvati freundschaftlich eine kleine Kissenschlacht geliefert, deren Auslöser schon längst im Vergessenen lag. Doch nun … Die Situation mit Professor Snape, seine Worte, die sie so sehr getroffen hatte, wie sie es nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Warum nur, warum verspürte sie so einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Schon seit einigen Wochen schlich sich ihr Tränkelehrer immer häufiger in ihre Gedankenwelt. Anfangs erklärte sie sich für gestört, sagte zu sich selber, dass sie sich da irgendwas zusammenreimte, das überhaupt nicht existierte. Doch vor einer knappen Woche hatte sich dies geändert:

Die siebende Klasse musste nur noch wenige Minuten aushalten, dann war ihre Zaubertrankstunde endlich fertig. Die Klasse war um einiges geschrumpft, da Professor Snape nur Schüler mit einem Ohnegleichen´ in seinem Kurs duldete. Somit war es ein ziemliches Wunder, dass Harry sich ebenfalls hier befand, obwohl er doch mit Müh und Ach gerade mal ein Erwartungen übertroffen´ erreicht hatte. Auch wenn Harry nie darüber reden wollte, so hatte Hermione doch den starken Verdacht, dass Proffesor Dumbledor dahinter steckte. Der Auserwählte´ - wie er immer noch von einigen genannt wurde – rührte schier am Verzweifeln in seinem Kessel. Dies war auch nicht gerade verwunderlich. Denn statt der roten Färbung, die der Trank in seinem Endstadium annehmen sollte, war der seine violett und ließ Wölkchen in eben dieser Farbe aufsteigen.

Hermione starrte mitleidig zu ihm hinüber. Doch helfen wollte und konnte sie ihm nicht. Sie hatte am Anfang des Schuljahres beschlossen, dass sie ihm nicht helfe, wenn sie ihm die Anweisungen ins Ohr flüsterte. Er musste endlich lernen, auch dies selber auf die Reihe zu bekommen.

Bei diesem Gedanken schellte auch schon die Glocke zum Stunden - Ende. Ehe einer der Schüler anfangen konnte zusammenzupacken und den Kerker fluchtartig zu verlassen- man betrachte die Tatsache, dass die Unterrichtsgemeinschaft fas nur noch aus Slyitherins bestand nicht -, räusperte sich ihr Lehrer, der nun genau vor Harry stand. Dieser blickte mit einem Schleier von Furcht in die funkelnden Augen seines Lehrers. Auf dessen Gesicht hatte sich ein vor Arroganz protzendes Grinsen festgesetzt. „Na POTTER, haben Sie es wieder nicht geschafft einen Trank richtig zu brauen. Sie können von Glück reden, dass Sie sich überhaupt noch in meiner Klasse befinden. An Ihrer Stelle würde ich diesbezüglich auch mehr lernen.", sein Grinsen wurde eine Spur hochmütiger, „wenn Sie auch mal damit aufhören würden, sich in den Vordergrund zu spielen und Ihre so genannten Abenteuer´ mehr oder weniger zu meistern, könnten Sie sich mehr auf die Schule konzentrieren. … zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Griffindor."

Mit einem wink des Zauberstabes war die gesamte Arbeit der letzten zwei Stunden Harrys zu Nichte gemacht. Er funkelte seinen Gegenüber zornig an. Dieser dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, seine Fassade bröckeln zu lassen. Er richtete einen kurzen Blick auf Hermione, dann fügte er Harry gewand hinzu: „Sie sollte sich mal ein Beispiel an ihrer Freundin, Miss Granger nehmen. Obwohl diese eine mir verhasste Person ist, muss ich eingestehen, dass sie zu den Besten meines Kurses zählt."

Hermione machte große Augen und starrte Professor Snape an. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt, hatte er SIE als einer der Besten SEINES Kurses bezeichnet? Hatte sie da wirklich noch den griesgrämigen, selbstsicheren und Griffindor verachtenden Snape vor sich? Hatte eben dieser ihr gerade ein Kompliment gemacht. Die wenigen Entgegengesetzten Worte überhörte sie einfach.

„Glotzen Sie nicht in der Gegend herum", schnauzte der Professor seine Klasse an, „Ich möchte, dass Sie sofort eine Probe Ihrer Tränke in Glasfläschchen füllen, ihre Sachen aufräumen und so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!"

Dies ließen sich die meisten nicht zweimal sagen. Genau betrachtet gab es nur eine Person, die sich an diesem Tag nicht fähig fühlte zu spurten: Hermione Granger. Ihre Augen ruhten immer noch auf dem Tränkemeister. Sie erstarrte, als er sich ihre zu wand und sich ihre Augen trafen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Forschend blickte sie in die Seinen, suchte die Wahrheit in ihnen.

Die Stimme ihres besten Freundes holte sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück: „Hermione, kommst du endlich."

Verwirrt wand sie sich diesem zu. Auf seinem Gesicht konnte sie förmlich die Qual lesen, die er verspürte, wenn er sich in den Kerkerräumen befand. „Ja…. Ja… ich kommen:", sagte sie schnell. Sie schickte sich, eine Trankprobe in das dafür vorgesehene Fläschchen zu schütten. Dabei spürte sie immer noch die Blicke Snapes auf sich ruhen. Sie ließ ihren Trank verschwinden und stopfte mit zittrigen Händen ihre Zutaten in die Tasche. Als sie sich das Fläschchen umklammernd auf den Weg zum Pult machte, trafen sich ihre Augen ein weiteres Mal mit den Seinen.

Was geschah hier nur? Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Was geschah hier mit ihr? Es war ihr unbegreiflich. Sie schalt sich selbst, legte die letzten Meter zurück, stellte ihre Trankprobe, die die gewünschte Färbung erreicht hatte, zu den anderen und verließ hektisch das Klassenzimmer. Ihr Herz schien mit ihren Schritten, die nicht gerade langsam auf den Weg zum Grffindorturm waren, um die Wette zu rasen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde es gleich aus ihrer Brust hinausspringen. Was war nu geschehen? Wie konnte sich ein derartiges Gefühl in ihr entwickeln? Sie verstand es nicht. Es war einfach unmöglich, konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein.

Hermione kehrte wieder in das hier und jetzt zurück. Betrübt erhob sie sich von ihrem Bett und setzte sich aufs Fensterbrett. Draußen tobte immer noch ein Schneesturm. Irgendwie wirkte es auf sie beruhigend, wie die Flöckchen, manchmal klein manchmal groß, ab und zu gegen ihr Fenster prallten. Wie sie wild durcheinander flogen und das Hogwartsgelände mit noch mehr Schnee zudeckten.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe, deren Kälte die Tränen auf ihrer Wange zum erstarren brachte. Wie hatte sie sich nur etwas auf dieses kleine Ereignis am heutigen Tage einbilden könne! Es war doch nu ein unbedeutender Moment, ein Kurzschlussreaktion. JA, das schien es für ihn zu sein. Doch sie, Hermione Jane Granger, fühlte anders.  
Sie schalt sich in Gedanken. NEIN, sie durfte nicht daran denken, sie bildete sich doch nur etwas ein, das gar nicht existierte. Zu diesem Schluss kam sie doch andauernd, wenn er durch ihre Gedanken schwirrte. Warum sollte sie dies nur aufgrund einer Begebenheit in Frage stellen?

Ohne irgendeinen Einfluss darauf zu haben, wiederholte sich alles Erlebte des vergangenen Tages noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge:

Hermione kam gerade aus Hogsmead. Der Schnee peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und somit schickte sie sich, schnell das Schloß zu erreichen. Harry und Ron hatte sie schlichtweg stehen lassen. Bei deren Männergesprächen wollte sie nicht stören. Im Endeffekt ging es ihr auch ein wenig auf die Nerven. Warum verstanden die nur nicht, wie unsensibel sie in so mancherlei Situation waren. Sie könnte über das Verhalten der beiden nur seufzen. Es war nicht immer leicht mit ihnen, dennoch wollte sie sie nie im Leben missen. Schließlich waren sie nun schon seit sechs ein viertel Jahren befreundet und hatten immer ein anderes Abenteuer zu bestehen.

Nicht sehr weit entfernt kam ein gewisser Tränkemeister aus Richtung Hagrids Hütte. Der Teufel weiß, was er dort zu suchen hatte. Er erblickte die junge Miss Granger und fragte sich im Stillen, wo ihre beiden Tölpel geblieben waren. Er verstand sowieso nicht, wie die sich so oft mit diesen abgab, wo es doch feststand, dass sie die anderen beiden an Cleverness und Zauberkunst um einiges übertraf.

Hermione war erst wenige Meter vom Tor entfernt, das zeigte, dass dort das Gelände Hogwarts begann. Snape erstarrte, als plötzlich zwei schwarz gekleidete Gestalten auf das Gelände gerannt kamen. Sie hielten, als sie bei Hermione angekommen waren. In Folge eines Lichtblitzes konnte der Professor einen grellen Schrei vernehmen, der von dem Schnee jedoch sehr gedämpft wurde.

Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und rannte auf das Mädchen zu. Sie war nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt und so konnte er sie schnell genug erreichen, um das schlimmste zu verhindern. Er stellte sich schützend vor seine Schülerin, deren Zauberstab einige Meter entfernt im Schnee lag. Sie selbst leistete dem Boden Gesellschaft und blieb dort kauernd hocken. „Miss Grager, bleiben sie hinter mir.", zischte er ihr zu, bevor er sich an die schwarzen Gestalten richtete. Doch bestürzt musste er feststellen, dass sich diese nicht regte, sie war auf dem Boden zusammengesunken und allen Anscheins nach bewusstlos.

Er wusste nicht warum. Aber mit einem Mal flammte Zorn in ihm auf. Was fiel denen ein, sie ohne Vorwarnung anzugreifen?

Er erkannte Todesser hinter den silbernen Masken, auch wenn er die Personen nicht genau bestimmen konnte. „Was soll diese Aktion", rief er diesen zu gewand. Die Gestalten grinsten hinter ihren Masken schmutzig. Einer von ihnen sagte: „Na na Snape, wir wollen hier doch nicht den eigenen Gefährten im Weg stehen." „Doch, das mache ich. Vergesse nicht, wen du vor dir hast."

Der Professor hatte den einen erkannt. Es war Mc Nair und er stand in der Rangfolge des dunklen Lords mit Sicherheit hinter ihm. „Keine Angst. Das haben wir nicht vergessen. Aber wir handeln auf Befehl des dunklen Lords." Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, wie er es öfters tat, wenn er an einer Aussage zweifelte: „Ach, und warum habe ich dann nichts davon erfahren?" Es schien, als müssten die beiden erst überlegen, dann sagte der zweie Todesser: „Der dunkle Lord traut dir nicht. Meiner Meinung nach auch vollkommen berechtigt." Auch diese Stimme kannte Snape. Es war ein alter Kumpane Mc Nairs: Riverstore. Auch er war kein sonderlich hervorragender Magier.

Snape zuckte gebieterisch den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die beiden. „Deine Meinung ist hier ganz sicher nicht gefragt. Und eines kann ich dir versprechen: Der dunkle Lord traut mir und dazu hat er auch allen Grund. Schließlich bin ich es, der die Verbindung zu Dumbledor herstellt und ihn beschattet."

Die beiden Todesser waren im ersten Moment zurückgewichen, fassten sich jedoch wieder. „Ach, glaubst du, er würde es dir unter die Nase binden, wenn er … .", Mc Nair unterbrach seinen Satz, denn sein Freund machte sich mit einem Räuspern bemerkbar. „Was ist.", zischte Mc Nair. Auch Snape war gespannt, was dieser wohl zu sagen hatte, dass er einen Magier unterbrach, der ihn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit schnell zu Kohle verarbeiten könnte. Riverstores piepsige Stimme war mit einem Zittern untersetzt: „wir … wir sollten es viell…vielleicht dohc las..sen." Er blickte sich ängstlich um, als könnte jeden Augenblick jemand aus dem Hinterhalt springen.

Snape horchte auf. Also hatte er richtig gelegen, die Beiden handelten nicht auf Befehl Voldemords. „Ich würde euch raten, so schnell wie möglich von hier zu verschwinden, sonst könnte es sein, dass ihr natürlich ganz versehentlich noch einen Fluch abbekommt."

Mc Nair setzte noch zu einem Widerspruch an, als Ihn jedoch schon ein Fluch um die Ohren sauste. Er verfehlte ihn nur knapp. So nahm er seine Beine in die Hände und ergriff zusammen mit seinem Kumpanen die Flucht.

Snape holte erleichtert Luft und wand sich nun seiner Schülerin zu. Es gab ihm einen Stich ins Herz sie so zu sehen, ... so hilflos. Er ließ sich neben ihr nieder und strich ihr unbewusst eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie sich dieses Mädchen im Laufe ihrer Schulzeit so sehr verändert hatte, so feminin geworden war. „Hermione, …", er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Ganz unbewusst hatte er sie beim Vornamen genannt.

Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie blinzelnd ihre Augen öffnete. „Was… was ist passiert?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Wo sind die Todesser hin?" Snape legte ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Pscht… es ist alles in Ordnung, sie sind weg."

Verwirrt starrte Hermione in die Augen ihres Lehrers. Sie hatte nur noch am Rande mitbekommen, dass er sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte, als sie auch schon das Bewusstsein verlor. Hatte er sie etwa gerettet! Sie konnte es kaum glauben, verstand den milden Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht nicht. War dies wirklich noch Professor Severus Snape, der sie seitdem sie auf diese Schule ging schikanierte? Sie hatte ihre durchnässte Kleidung schon längst vergessen, genau wie den Schnee, der unaufhörlich auf ihr Gesicht rieselte und dort seine nassen Spuren hinterließ.

Severus konnte nicht sagen, was genau dort mit ihm geschah. Er musterte ihre sanften Züge, Das lockige Haar, diese sinnlichen Lippen. Ohne zuvor darüber nachgedacht zu haben, senkte er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Seine strähnigen, schwarzen Haare gaben sich der Schwerkraft hin und hangen herunter.

Hermione wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte, als sie sein Gesicht näher auf sich zu kommen sah. Diese absurde Situation erschien ihr in diesem Moment vollkommen klar und, … ja und normal.

Er zögerte. Warum zögerte er nu. Sie wollte endlich das spüren, was sie schon seit so vielen Wochen spüren wollte. Sie wollte den Gefühlen, die sich in der letzten Zeit in ihr aufgebaut hatten, endlich freie Hand geben, sie herauslassen.

Er war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt, sie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Das Verlangen kroch ihren Körper herauf. Sie forschte in seinen Augen, er forschte zurück. Solch ein Augenblick war noch nie da gewesen., noch nie.

Hermione dauerte dies schlicht zu lange. Somit verankerte sie ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, die gar nicht so fettig waren, wie sie immer aussahen, und zog ihn sachte zu sich hinunter. Im ersten Moment schien er überrascht, tat dann aber den letzten Schritt und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Beide schlossen sie wie automatisch die Augen, wollten diesen Moment so sehr auskosten, wie es nur ging. Gierig öffnete Hermione ihre Lippen und verlangte mit ihrer Zunge Einlass. Snape wunderte sich über ihr Verhalten, wusste nicht, dass sie genauso empfand. Er erfüllte ihr ihren Wunsch und es entbrannte ein Zungenspiel, das zugleich wild wie auch zärtlich war.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, blickten sie sich tief in die Augen. Plötzlich spürte Hermione, wie sich Arme unter ihren Körper schoben. Und ehe sie sich versah, hatte ihr Lehrer sie vom Boden aufgehoben und ging nun in Richtung Schloß, sie auf den Armen tragend. Sie strebte sich ein wenig. „Hey, was soll das, ich kann auch selber laufen", sprach sie wütend und versuchte dem Mann ins Gesicht zu blicken, was ihr in dieser Situation jedoch etwas Nackenschmerzen verursachte. Eigentlich hatte sie keine Antwort erwartet. Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie eine bekam: „Miss Granger, Sie wurden gerade von zwei Todessern angegriffen und lagen vor wenigen Minuten noch in Ohnmacht. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie genug Kraft haben, selber in den Krankenflügel zu laufen."

Damit war das Thema für ihn beendet. Hermione gab schließlich auf, spürte sie doch, das er recht hatte. Außerdem konnte sie nicht behaupten, dass ihr diese Situation nicht gefiel.

Hermione vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Warum war er nur so. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Heute Nachmittag war er so… ja… so zärtlich, so liebevoll gewesen und dann.. . Vorhin hatte er ihr mit ernster Miene gesagt, dass es alles eine Lüge war, die gesamte Situation. Eine einzige große Lüge. Dass es eine Lüge war, was sie doch in seinen Augen gelesen hatte.

Betrübt blickte sie aus dem Fenster. Was sollte sie nur machen?


	3. Chapter 2

Da kommt auch schon das nächste Kapitel. HAt zwar etwas gedauert, aber das nächste kommt schneller, versprochen.

Zunächst geht mein Dank, ein meine zwei Reviewer:

iome: Danke für das erste Review zu meiner kleinen story, ich strenge mich an, was draus zu machen gg

Joan Lillien Potter: danke für deinen Tipp. Ich hoffe ich habe das mit 'Sperre lösen' richtig gemacht.

Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
bussi fire-angel

* * *

_Kapitel 2_

Hermione saß betrübt am Griffindortisch. Neben ihr diskutierten Harry und Ron über die starken Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Schule. Besonders zu spüren bekamen das die Quidditschteams, die Schwierigkeiten hatten, Zeiten zum Trainieren zu finden. Das ganze Jahr über konnten sie nur dann üben, wenn Madam Hooch anwesend war, und außerdem mussten sie bis acht Uhr wieder im Schloss sein, da zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Ausgangssperre beginnen würde.

Hermione ließ ihren Blick durch die Halle schweifen und blieb am Lehrertisch hängen. Um genau zu sein, ruhten ihre Augen auf dem unbesetzten Platz ihres Tränkeprofessors. Plötzlich spürte sie die Blicke ihres Direktors auf sich. Für einen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Augen mit den seinen. Um seine Lippen zeichnete sich ein wissendes Lächeln. Erschrocken wand sie ihr Gesicht wieder dem vor ihr stehenden Müsli zu. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass Dumbledor von ihren Gefühlen und den Geschehnissen des letzten Tages wusste?

Nein! Das konnte, das durfte nicht sein. Am Ende würde ihr Lehrer genauso hochkantig von der Schule fliegen wie sie. Obwohl, Hermione würde wahrscheinlich überhaupt nichts geschehen… aber Snape, nein sie wollte nicht, dass er wegen ihr seinen Posten aufgab. Entschlossen schaufelte sich das Griffindormädchen ihr Müsli in den Mund. Sie musste ihre Gefühle in einem unergründeten und tiefen Winkel ihres Gedächtnisses verbannen und sie dort in Vergessenheit geraten lassen.

Obwohl sie wusste, dass ihre Vorsätze nie funktionieren würden, sobald sie ihm gegenüber stand, glaubte sie in diesem Moment daran.

„Hey, Hermione. Sag doch auch mal was", drang es auf einmal an Hermiones Ohr. Sie wand sich ihren Freunden zu. „Was", versuchte sie so normal wie möglich zu klingen.

Ron verdrehte seine Augen. „Hast du uns etwa nicht zugehört?" Seine Stimme klang empört. Nun war es an Hermione die Augen zu verdrehen. Was sollte dieser Kinderkram hier nur. „Tut mir leid, wenn ich mich nicht für euren Quidditchkram interessiere", spie sie dem Rothaarigen mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme entgegen. Damit erhob sie sich wütend und stapfte aus der großen Halle. Warum die Wut in ihr hoch kroch, wusste sie selber nicht. Jedenfalls konnte es wohl kaum an Rons Bemerkung liegen.

Das Mädchen brauchte jetzt ganz schnell etwas, an dem sie ihre Wut auslassen konnte. Doch was sollte da herhalten? Da kam der Zweitklässler ganz gelegen, der lachend den Gang herunter rannte um die ‚fangzähnige Frisbee' seines Freundes zu fangen. Sie blieb wütend stehen und machte ihn zur Schnecke: „Sag mal, spinnt ihr? Erstens ist Rennen in den Gängen verboten. Fünf Punkte Abzug.. Und zweitens sind ‚Fangzähnige Frisbees' verboten. Zehn Punkte Abzug dazu. … Und das hier… wird beschlagnahmt."

Die Schüler waren auf die Hälfte ihrer sowieso schon kleinen Größe geschrumpft und blickten ängstlich zu der Schulsprecherin herauf. Diese hatte das beschlagnahmte Gerät in den Händen und stürmte davon. Weiter in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Die Wut war etwas abgeflaut. Es tat schon gut, ein paar Schüler zusammen zu stauchen. Somit hatte es eindeutig Vorteile, Punkte abziehen zu können.

Plötzlich hatte Hermoine nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Sie hielt an und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es hatte aufgehört zu schneien und die Sonne schickte ihre warmen Strahlen über die Ländereien, auch wenn man im Dezember nicht behaupten konnte, die Sonne würde großartig zur Temperatur beitragen.

Mit einem Mal reizte dieses Wetter das Mädchen, raus zu gehen. Sie nahm ihren Weg wieder auf. Als sie an das Portrait der fetten Dame kam, war diese in ein Gespräch mit ihrer Freundin einige Bilder weiter, vertieft. „Echt… da behauptest du aber etwas…." „Aber, wenn ich es doch sage…." Die fette Dame hielt die Hand vor den Mund. „Und du glaubst wirklich, der Direktor hat das damit gemeint?" „Natürlich, was denn sonst." Nun klang die fette Dame leicht empört: „Dass sich das Professor Snape als Lehrer leistet." „Ganz deiner Meinung. … . Stell dir vor: Als ich gestern nichts ahnend im Kerker Diabulus Quintin besucht habe, geht auf einmal Professor Snape vorbei. Und rate mal, was der vor sich hingebrabbelt hat." Die Freundin hob wissend eine Augenbraue, „er hat irgendwas von einer Frau gesagt und dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie das weiter gehen sollte. Dass er nicht wusste, wie er sich in diese hätte verlieben können. Mehr konnte ich leider nicht verstehen. Aber das ist doch genug." „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Mensch überhaupt etwas mit Frauen am Hut hätte."

Hermoine wurde immer noch nicht beachtet. Obwohl sie sich zweimal geräuspert hatte, hatte man sie anscheinend nicht bemerkt. Dies Gespräch war ihr durchaus unangenehm. Doch als der Name Snape fiel, horchte sie auf. Von welcher Frau sprachen die da? Sollte damit womöglich sie gemeint sein? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich in sie verliebt haben sollte. Das war vollkommen unmöglich, nach dem, was er ihr gestern an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Plötzlich drang die stimme der ‚fetten Dame' wieder an ihr Ohr: „Oh Kindchen, ich hoffe du musstest nicht allzu lange warten. … Passwort." Hermione blickte auf und wirkte im ersten Moment verwirrt, dann sagte sie aber: „Obstsalat" und das Portrait schwang zur Seite.

Sie eilte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne auf die sich dort befindenden Personen zu achten. In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, öffnete sie den Kleiderschrank und holte ihren Winterumhang, einen Schal und Handschuhe heraus. Nachdem sie sich alles angezogen hatte, eilte sie wieder nach unten. Bevor sie jedoch den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen konnte, wurde sie von Ginny zurückgeholt. „Hey, Mione… warte mal."

Hermione drehte sich lächelnd wieder um. In den letzten Jahren war Ginny ihr eine gute Freundin geworden. „Was ist?", fragte die Braunhaarige. „Hast du mal Zeit?", fragte Ginny, wobei ihr eine sachte Röte auf die Wangen kam.

Hermione blickte ihre Freundin verwirrt an. Was war denn los. „Na klar, aber ich wollte gerade raus." Ginny lächelte fröhlich. „Kein Problem, ich komm mit. Wenn du kurz warten würdest." Und schon war die Gryffindor verschwunden. Hermione hatte kaum Zeit, darüber zu grübeln, was denn so wichtig war, dass Ginny es ihr so schnell wie möglich mitteilen musste? Die Sache mit Snape war schon wieder in einen Platz weiter hinten in ihrem Gedächtnis verschoben worden.

Denn nur wenige Sekunden später, so kam es Hermione vor, stand die Jüngere etwas außer Atem und in voller Wintermontur vor ihr. „Wir können.", meinte Ginny verlegen lächelnd.

„Also, was gibt es?" Hermione wand den Kopf zur Seite und musterte ihre Freundin. Das große Eichenportal war längst hinter ihnen gelassen. Und sie spazierten um den gefrorenen See. Ginny blickte zu Boden. „Hey, ich hab dich nicht mitgenommen, damit du mich anschweigst", meinte Hermione gespielt beleidigt. Ginny ließ einen Seufzer hören und fing an zu erklären, jedoch ohne den Kopf zu heben: „Es ist so… du weißt ja… schon seit der ersten Klasse…" „Jetzt sprich doch mal in ganzen Sätzen! So schlimm kann es doch gar nicht sein." Hermione klopfte der jungen Weasley aufmunternd auf die Schulter, so dass diese leicht zusammenzuckte.

Noch einmal holte Ginny tief Luft. „Also… Es ist wegen Harry… Ich… ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll… …"

Hermione spürte die Verzweiflung ihrer Freundin und versuchte ihr etwas unter die Arme zu greifen. Sie hatte schon eine leise Ahnung. „Sag es einfach frei hinaus. Dir wird hier sicherlich niemand eine runterhauen, wenn du es aussprichst."

Plötzlich blieb Ginny stehen, Hermione tat es ihr gleich. Die Rothaarige sah auf und suchte den Blick der Älteren. „Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass du mich nicht auslachst und es auch niemandem verrätst." Hermione nickte sogleich und forderte Ginny damit auf, Weiterzusprechen. Diese hatte den Blick wieder gen Boden gerichtet. „Ich… ich glaube, ich liebe ihn." So, jetzt war es raus.

Hermione bemerkte den Rose-Ton auf den Wangen ihrer Freundin. Doch ob dies nun von der eben genannten Aussage, oder von dem Wetter herrührte war nicht ganz klar.

Die Braunhaarige hob sachte das Kinn ihrer Freundin an. Sie hatte es doch gewusst. Ginny war doch schon seit dem sie Harry das erste Mal gesehen hatte, in ihn vernarrt. Hermione glaubte nicht, dass auch nur eine Ginnys' bisherigen Beziehungen auf starken Gefühlen basierte.

Sie war sich sicher, dass das mit Harry ernst zu nehmen war.

„Und, war es jetzt so schlimm, das auszusprechen?", fragte Hermione sanft. Ihr Gegenüber schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, jetzt musst du es nur noch ihm sagen." Ginny wand sich aus Hermiones Griff. „Nein, das kann ich nicht…. Er wird mich doch nur auslachen."

Ginnys Blick wurde traurig. Aufmunternd legte Hermione ihre Hände auf deren Schultern. „Ach komm. Warum sollte er denn. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er genauso fühlt."

Das Mädchen horchte auf und hob den Kopf. Mit großen Augen musterte sie dieses Mädchen, das für sie wie eine große Schwester war. „Glaubst du wirklich."

Hermione lächelte. „Natürlich. Hast du noch nie bemerkt, wie er dir hinterher schaut?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na also. Trau dich einfach, Kleine."

Ginny stürzte sich glücklich in Hermiones Arme. Hermione glaubte ein „Danke" zu verstehen. Ihr Lächeln hielt an und sie schloss die Kleine mütterlich in den Arm und tätschelte ihren Kopf.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Es wird alles gut gehen. Du musst es ihm nur sagen. Du weißt doch was für ein Dickschädel er ist. Dem musst du schon auf die Füße treten. So leid es mir tut, aber er würde nie den ersten Schritt tun. Und glaube mir, ich weiß das."

Ginny hob das Gesicht. Ein breites Grinsen zierte ihren Mund.

„Ich geh wieder hoch.", meinte Ginny glücklich. Hermione nickte und das Mädchen war schnell wie ein Wirbelwind im Schloss, den vielen Schnee, der ihr im Weg lag vollkommen vergessend.

Hermione blickte ihr Grinsend hinterher. Sie wünschte den Beiden wirklich alles Glück der Welt. Sie lief noch ein Stückchen, beschloss dann aber, wieder zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Sie musste sich ja keine Erkältung holen. Außerdem warteten noch Hausaufgaben auf sie.

Somit schlug sie den Weg in Richtung Portal ein. Als sie davor am Anfang der Stufen stand, schlug sie sich den Schnee von der Kleidung und beugte sich dabei etwas nach unten. Somit sah sie die Person nicht, die in ihre Richtung eilte. Diese Person sah sie ebenfalls nicht, während sie die Treppe hinunter schritt. So kam das, was unweigerlich eintreffen musste. Hermione wurde von der Person umgerannt und landete mit dieser zusammen im Schnee.

Der Aufprall war zwar weich, dennoch ließ sie einen erstickten Aufschrei von sich, völlig überrumpelt wie sie war.

Als sie sich wieder im Griff hatte, spürte sie, dass die Person, die sie umgerannt hatte, bäuchlings auf ihr lag. Überrascht blickte sie auf schwarze Haare. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um zu erkennen, wer dort auf ihr lag: Professor Severus Snape.

Das hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt. Die Situation erinnerte sie unweigerlich an die des gestrigen Tages.

Der Mann blickte auf und erstarrte, als er erkannte, wen er umgerannt hatte. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Er blieb in den tiefen ihrer braunen Augen hängen; sie in dem Schimmer aus schwarz mit grünen Sprenkeln. Hermione gingen tausende Gedanken durch den Kopf. In ihrem Bauch machte sich ein Kribbeln breit, und ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Sie sehnte sich nach dem Gefühl, seine Lippen zu spüren. Sie sehnte sich nach seinen Berührungen.

Doch sie durfte nicht, sie musste diese Gedanken verbannen. Er wollte nicht, das hatte er ihr unmissverständlich mitgeteilt.

In ihr trug sich ein Kampf zwischen ihrem Herzen und ihrem Verstand aus. Sie glaubte in seinen Augen Zuneigung und Verlangen zu sehen. Hieß es denn nicht, dass die Augen der Spiegel der Seele waren? Hatte er etwa gelogen, als er sagte, der Vorfall wäre nur eine Kurzschlussreaktion? Oder bildete sich das Mädchen das alles nur ein? War das, was die fette Dame und ihre Freundin besprochen hatten, vielleicht auf sie bezogen?

Sie schüttelte gedanklich den Kopf. Diese Fragen vernebelten ihr Denken. Sie musste einfach handeln, sie musste herausfinden, wie er wirklich fühlte. So sehr ihr Verstand auch schrie, dass es falsch wäre, so sehr verlangte ihr Herz, es zu tun. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach die Gewissheit.

Als sie sich dessen bewusst wurde und schon zur Tat übergehen wollte, geschah etwas unvorhersehbares. Snape wand seinen Blick ab, nuschelte ein „'tschuldigung Miss Granger'" und erhob sich. Hermione war im ersten Moment völlig überrumpelt. Doch dann fasste sie Mut, so wollte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie hatte in seinen Augen etwas gelesen, das er geleugnet hatte. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich. „Warte." Der Professor, überrascht von der persönlichen Anrede, hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

Hermione ging die zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und umschlang seinen Oberkörper mit den Armen von hinten. Sie drückte sich an ihn und presste den Kopf gegen seinen Rücken, als hätte sie Angst, dass er einfach davon stürmen würde.

Sein Körper versteifte sich. Er war nicht in der Lage sich zu bewegen so überrascht war er von dem Handeln seiner Schülerin. Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da fing er an, ihre Nähe zu genießen. Alle guten Vorsätze waren zu Nichte gemacht.

Hermione spürte, wie er sachte nach ihren Händen griff und diese etwas von seinem Körper entfernte. Bevor Hermione wusste, wie ihr geschah, hatte er sich zu ihr umgedreht und ihren Kopf mit seinen Fingerspitzen angehoben. Sie blickte erstaunt in sein Gesicht. Doch viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, zu verstehen, was hier geschah. Denn schon hatte er sich zu ihr heruntergebeugt und seine Lippen auf die Ihrigen gelegt.

Hermione verkrampfte sich. Aber dies hielt nicht lange an. Sie schloss genießend die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss zaghaft.

Doch plötzlich klangen Schritte an ihre Ohren und dann ein Laut des Erstaunens. Sofort lösten sie sich von einander und suchten nach der störenden Person. Hermione blieb der Atem im Halse stecken, als ihr Blick auf der Treppe hängen blieb, an einer Person mit strohblonden Haaren: Draco Maylfoy.

Snape atmete scharf ein.

Keiner von beiden wusste, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde. Was, wenn Maylfoy zu Dumbledor ging?

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Danke, danke für die lieben Reviews. Ihc habe mich rießig gefreut.

anja: Tja, mal schaun ob's auch weiter so spannend bleibt ;-)  
iome: Ui, so ein langer Review. Das ist eindeutig zu viel des Lobes vor scham umkipp  
selinarose: schön, dass es dir gefällt. Natürlich schreibe ich weiter: Sieht man ja hier...

Das war's. Nun viel Spaß beim Lesen

* * *

_Kapitel 3_

Severus Snape saß, die Stirn in die Handfläche gestützt, an seinem kleinen Couchtisch, auf dem die Hauselfen ein Tablett mit seinem Frühstück gestellt hatten. Eigentlich wollte er gar nichts Essen, als diese kleinen Viecher plötzlich reingewuselt kamen. Auch wenn sie nichts gesagt hatten, war er sich sicher, dass der alte Dumbledor dahinter steckte.

Murrend rührte er in seinem Kaffe, legte den Löffel beiseite und nahm einen Schluck.

Obwohl heute Sonntag war, stand Severus bereits seit sieben Uhr auf den Beinen. Und das nicht, weil er irgendwelche Pflichten zu erledigen hätte, nein, das alles nur wegen einer gewissen Schülerin, die die ganze Nacht in seinen Träumen umhergespuckt hatte. Er wollte sich nicht eingestehen, warum dies so war. Am gestrigen Abend hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, den er nicht brechen wollte. Er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging. Er musste sie vergessen. Auch wenn das schwer möglich war. Schließlich würde sie noch eine ganze Weile in seinem Unterricht sitzen. Dennoch musste er aufhören, sie als etwas anderes als seine Schülerin zu sehen. Er verfluchte sich, dass er von keinem Trank wusste, der die lüsternen Gedanken über dies Mädchen zwar verschleiern, alles andere jedoch in Frieden lassen würde.

Es fiel ihm wirklich nicht leicht, sie einfach zu vergessen. Alles hatte mit dem Beginn dieses Schuljahres angefangen. Vielleicht auch schon früher, Severus konnte es nicht sagen. Jedenfalls… er musste feststellen, dass sich dieses kleine, nervige Gör entwickelt hatte, dass dieses besserwisserische Mädchen zu einer stattlichen Frau herangewachsen war. Zwar war sie noch genauso besserwisserisch wie an ihrem ersten Schultag, dennoch, es war anders, angenehmer. Er musste offen zugeben, dass ihn das nicht mehr so störte. Wenn man alles aus einem anderen Blickwinkel betrachtete, fiel es gleich in ein anderes Licht. Er musste zugeben, dass sie eine äußerst intelligente Schülerin war, die es schaffte, dass sie selbst ihm, Severus Snape, zu mancherlei Einfällen verhalf.

Severus hatte sich in den letzten Monaten öfters dabei erwischt, wie er sie heimlich musterte. Beim Essen, im Unterricht oder in der Gesellschaft von Potter und Weasley. Er konnte einfach nicht begreifen, warum sie sich mit denen überhaupt abgab, sie waren sicher nicht so begabt wie sie. Es war direkt eine Schande, dass sie nicht in Slytherin war. Seiner Meinung nach, würde sie dort um einiges besser hinpassen.

Der Mann schallt sich selbst. Jetzt dachte er schon wieder an sie. Warum konnte er das nicht abstellen!

Er warf einen Blick auf seine Standuhr. Jetzt saß er hier wahrhaftig schon eineinhalb Stunden. Was für eine Zeitverschwendung. Wie konnte man nur so lange an ein und dem selben Ort sitzen, ab und zu einen Schluck Kaffe trinken, einen Blick in den _Tagespropheten_ werfen und nachdenken.

Doch ehe er weiter darüber sinnen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Verwundert wand er sich dieser zu. Ohne, dass er die Person hereinbat, öffnete sich der Eingang zu seinen Gemächernauch schon. Dies war eigentlich unmöglich, da er über die Tür einen Bann gelegt hatte, womit sie nur auf seinen Befehl hin aufschwingen konnte.

Somit war es ihm klar, wer dort draußen stand: Dumbledor. Er war der Einzige, der auch ohne Erlaubnis diesen Raum betreten konnte. Oftmals kündigte er sich nur mit einem Klopfen an, wie es auch dieses Mal war.

Aus diesem Grund war Severus nicht erstaunt, als gedachte Person die Tür wieder schloss und sich breit Grinsend auf einem Sessel ihm gegenüber niederließ.

Der Tränkemeister wartete darauf, dass der Direktor den Grund für sein Stören nennen würde. Doch es geschah nichts. Dumbledor blickte sich leise summend im Zimmer um und wirkte durchaus fröhlich.

Als sich Dumbledor nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht geäußert hatte, blicke Severus genervt auf. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen forderte er: „Entweder Sie sagen mir jetzt, was Sie hier wollen, oder Sie können gleich wieder verschwinden."

„Nun…", fing der alte Hexer an. Er stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Armlehnen des Sessels ab und drückte die Fingerspitzen leicht gegeneinander. Er ging die Zurechtgelegten Worte im Kopf noch einmal durch, bevor er weiter sprach: „Gibt es vielleicht etwas, dass du mir mitteilen möchtest?" Der Direktor heftete seine stechenden Augen auf Professor Snape. Dieser schreckte innerlich zurück, Dumbledor erkannte den Schimmer von Verwirrung auf dessen Gesicht. Doch Der Tränkemeister hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und baute seine kalte Fassade wieder auf, was ihm jedoch nur halbwegs gelang. Mit ahnungsloser Stimme fragte er: „Was meinen Sie?" „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich Albus nennen sollst." Snape schaute betreten zur Seite. Er hatte schon oft genug versucht seinem Vorgesetzten klarzumachen, dass dies für ihn vollkommen unmöglich war. Er brachte diesem Mann Respekt gegenüber und konnte nicht einfach darüber hinweg sehen.

Albus erhob wieder das Wort: „Lassen wir dies beiseite und kommen wir wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zurück…. Ich möchte dich noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass du mir alles sagen kannst", mit Nachdruck wiederholte er, „und wirklich ALLES."

Albus beobachtete Severus mit forschendem Blick.

Severus hingegen ließ seine Gedanken in alle möglichen Richtungen schweifen, bis er bei einer hängen blieb: Hermione Granger. Konnte es sein, dass der Schulleiter von diesem Ereignis erfahren hatte, von diesem Kuss, der Severus nicht mehr in Ruhe ließ? Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Würde er jetzt der Schule verwiesen werden? Würde Dumbledor ihn vor die Tür setzten?

Albus seufzte nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens. „Ich verstehe. …. Ich bekomme heute wohl nichts mehr aus dir raus. Dennoch solltest du wissen, dass ich dein verändertes Verhalten bemerkt habe. Du bist nicht mehr der Severus, der du warst, als du dieses Schuljahr angetreten hast." Dumbledor erhob sich mit einer Geschmeidigkeit, wie man sie einem Mann im Alter von 135 Jahren nicht zugetraut hätte. Der Tränkemeister jedoch blieb sitzen. Die Sätze seines Vorgesetzten regten ihn zum Grübeln an.

Doch bevor der Direktor das Zimmer hinter sich ließ, wand er sich noch einmal um: „Seit ich dir vertraut und dich hier auf Hogwards trotz deiner Vergangenheit aufgenommen hatte, bist du für mich zu so etwas wie einem Sohn geworden.

Ich kenne dich mittlerweile recht gut. Doch in den letzten paar Monaten hast du dich verändert. Du bist nicht mehr ganz so griesgrämig und scheinst mir etwas sanfter geworden zu sein.

Nicht als dein Vorgesetzter, sondern als dein Freund, wüsste ich gerne um den Grund dieser Verwandlung bescheit."

Damit ließ Dumbledor einen sprachlosen Severus zurück. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hob der Tränkemeister erstmals seinen Kopf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Diese Worte gaben ihm zu denken. Hatte er sich wirklich verändert?

Severus schreckte von seinen Gedanken hoch, als er ein leises Picken von Richtung Fenster vernahm. Er wand den Blick diesem zu. Mit mürrischem Gesicht stand er auf und gewährte der Eule Einlass.

Er überflog die kurze Nachricht und seine Augen verengten sich.

Als der Zettel auf den hölzernen Schreibtisch segelte, verschwand der Tränkemeister bereits mit wehendem Umhang aus der Tür. Er musste nach Hogsmead. Immer wieder wiederholten sich die Worte des kurzen Briefes vor seinem geistigen Auge. Was konnte nur so dringend sein, dass es nicht länger warten konnte? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf bilden.

So in Gedanken durchschritt er die große Halle und das Eichenportal, um die davor liegende Treppe hinunter zu eilen. Dabei bemerkte er die junge Hexe nicht, die am Fuße eben dieser Treppe hockte und sich Schnee von der Kleidung klopfte.

Umso überraschter war er, als er gegen einen Widerstand stieß. Aufgrund seiner doch recht schnellen Schritte schmiss er sich und das Mädchen, das einen erstickten Schrei von sich ließ, zu Boden. Zu seinem Missfallen landete er genau auf ihr.

Ärgerlich über seine eigene Unaufmerksamkeit, wollte er die Schülerin schon anschreien, als ihm ein wohl bekannter Duft in die Nase kam. Woher kannte er diesen nur? Es wollte ihm einfach nicht in den Kopf kommen. Somit stützte er sich mit den Unterarmen in dem Schnee auf und hob den Kopf. Er erstarrte und blickte wie versteinert in die braunen Tiefen ihrer Augen.

Er verfluchte sich innerlich. Warum musste er ausgerechnet auf Miss Granger stoßen. Warum spielte das Schiksal ihm immer solch einen Streich. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation retten sollte. Oder besser gesagt, er wusste nicht, ob er sich aus dieser Situation überhaupt retten wollte. Ihren Körper, so verhüllt er auch von dem dicken Wintermantel war, unter sich zu fühlen, rief in ihm die Träume seiner letzten Nächte hervor.

Er konnte Verwirrung in ihren Augen erkennen, aber auch noch etwas anderes. Konnte das Wirklich sein, sah er in dem Braun Zuneigung, Verlangen… ?

Ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu könne, spürte Severus, wie sich etwas in seiner Lendengegend regte. Oh nein, das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie es bemerken würde! Jetzt hob sie auch noch ihren Kopf ein wenig und es war unmissverständlich, was sie vorhatte. So sehr es Severus auch reizte, er musste sich wieder unter Kontrolle bringen. Er durfte nicht, sie war seine Schülerin. Er durfte seinen Hormonen nicht die Erlaubnis geben, die Herrschaft über seinen Körper zu erlangen.

So riss er sich von ihren warmen Blicken und erhob sich mit einem „'tschuldigung Miss Granger" so plötzlich, dass sie erstaunt aufblickte.

Er musste seinen Weg jetzt fortsetzten und nach Hogsmead. Er hatte sich gerade einige Schritte entfernt, als er hörte, wie sich Hermione hinter ihm erhob. Als sie ihm dann auch noch ein „Warte" hinterher rief, blieb er wie versteinert stehen. Solch eine persönliche Anrede hätte er nicht erwartet. Doch viel Zeit, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, blieb ihm nicht. Denn plötzlich spürte er, wie sich zwei schlanke Arme um ihn legten und sich der Körper des Mädchens an seinen Rücken schmiegte. Seine Gliedmaßen versteiften sich.

Nein! Wie sollte er sich da noch im Zaum halten! Wieder spürte er, wie das Verlangen in ihm herauf kroch.

Er hatte sich nun nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, oder vielmehr hatte er es aufgegeben, gegen seine Gefühle zu kämpfen. Denn dieser Kampf schien aussichtslos, sie überschwemmten ihn geradezu. Sein Körper lockerte sich wieder. Er griff sachte nach ihren Händen und löste ihre Umklammerung ein wenig, so, dass er sich zu ihr umdrehen konnte. Er blickte für einen Moment in ihren überraschten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann hob er mit einer Hand ihr Kinn ein wenig in die Höhe und nährte seine Lippen den ihren. Als sie sich berührten, ging von ihnen eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, die seinen ganzen Körper erfüllte.

Ein Feuerwerk brach in ihm aus, als sie sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte und seinen Kuss erwiderte.

Doch viel Zeit, diesen zu genießen, blieb ihm nicht. Denn plötzlich vernahm er Schritte und einen Laut des Erstaunens. Er löste sich von dem Mädchen und sie beide Blickten auf den Störenfried.

Severus erstarrte, als er die Person erkannte: Draco Maylfoy.

Er atmete scharf ein.

Was sollten sie jetzt nur machen. Warum musste ausgerechnet dieser Junge hier erscheinen, ausgerechnet das Kind eines Todessers. Nicht nur die Angst, dass er Dumbledor alles sagen würde, quälte ihn, sondern noch mehr die, dass sein Vater Lucius Maylfoy in Kürze alles erfahren und an den dunklen Lord weitergeben würde. Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren. Wenn herauskäme, dass er sich in eine Muggelstämmige verliebte hätte, würde dass nicht nur ihm schaden. Viel mehr fürchtete er um sie, Hermione Granger.

Er wollte nicht noch eine Frau wegen des dunklen Lords verlieren.

tbc

bussi

bis demnächst  
fire-angel


	5. chapter 4

BItte seid mir nicht böse, dass das Kapitel dieses mal etwas kürzer ist. Aber meiner Meinung nach gehört hier nicht mehr rein.

iome: Hm...vielleicht habe ich das letzte Kapitel ienfahc einmal zu viel bearbeitet, so, dass es nciht mehr so flüssig rüberkam, ich hoffe dieses ist besser. Und ich kann dir auch versprechen, dass nun rauskommt, was Draco mit seinem Wissen anfangen wird.

sevena: erstmal danke für dien Rview. Was meinst du, ist die Zusammenfassung jetzt besser? Bei sowas bin ich leider gottes nicht sehr gut.

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel4_

Draco hatte seine Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und musterte die beiden, die immer noch in einer engen Umarmung am Fuße des Eichenportals standen.

Mit einemmal zeigte sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, wie man es von ihm kannte. „Sie sollten in nächster Zeit aufpassen, wo sie hingehen, Professor." Damit verschwand der Junge im Schloss.

Hermione und Severus standen dort wie vom Blitz getroffen. Mit einem Mal löste sich Hermione hysterisch. „Was sollen wir jetzt machen…." Sich die Haare raufend lief sie vor ihrem Lehrer auf und ab. Dieser beobachtete diese mit versteinertem Blick.

Er ging auf sie zu und brachte sie, indem er ihre Schultern packte, zum stehen: „Hör auf mit diesem herumlaufen, Hermione, damit kannst du auch nichts an der Situation ändern."

Severus suchte die Augen des Mädchens. In ihnen spiegelte sich Angst, Angst vor dem, was nun geschehen würde. „Beruhige dich", sprach er mit fester Stimme.

Snape löste sich von ihr. „Komm mit. Es hat keinen Sinn weiter hier draußen zu stehen."

Damit lief er an ihr vorbei in das Schloss. Nach einigen Augenblicken folgte Hermione ihm schweigend in seine Gemächer. Dort angekommen schloss er die Tür hinter dem Mädchen. „Setz dich", er weiß auf die Sitzecke vor dem entflammten Kamin.

Immer noch wortlos ließ sich das Mädchen auf dem Sofa nieder und starrte ins Feuer. „Tee?" Überrascht horchte Hermione auf und starrte auf ihren Professor. Mit steigender Wut erhob sie sich. „Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben!" Sie funkelte den an einer Teetasse nuckelnden Mann zornig an. „Maylfoy rennt jetzt mit Sicherheit zu Dumbledor und du fliegst hochkantig von der Schule. Oder was glaubst du, geschieht mit Lehrern, die etwas mit ihren Schülern anfangen." Hermione schlug entsetzt über ihre eigenen Worte die Hand vor den mund. Es war ihr so klar wie nie zuvor: Vor ihr stand ihr Lehrer für Zaubertränke, mit dem sie vor wenigen Minuten in einer eindeutigen Position vor dem Schulgebäude stand.

Verdammt noch mal, er war ihr LEHRER! Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen. Es hätte nie geschehen dürfen.

Sie starrte Snape mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Dieser hatte seine Tasse auf dem Schreibtisch abgestellt und lief nun auf sie zu. Ohne Worte nahm er sie in den Arm und strich beruhigend über ihren Rücken. Dieses Mal nicht wie ein Mann eine Frau umarmt, für die er etwas empfindet, sondern wie ein Vater seine verstörte Tochter.

Sie fing an zu schluchzen und krallte sich an ihn. All die Wut und Trauer der letzten Wochen und Monate kam heraus.

All die Diskussionen mit Harry und Ron, die sie fast zur Weißglut gebracht hatten. Ron's Liebeserklärung und seine Erschütterung, als sie ihm sagen musste, dass sie für ihn nichts als Freundschaft empfand. Seine Wut darüber, wie sie bei ihm noch keine gesehen hatte. All das kam nun aus ihr heraus, all die unterdrückten Gefühle.

In dieser Situation wurde Severus unmissverständlich bewusst, dass er wirklich ihr Vater sein könnte. Er war doppelt so alt wie sie.

Zweifel kamen in ihm hoch. War es wirklich richtig, was er hier tat, mit seiner ‚Schülerin'? Die Antwort lautete genauso wie am vorangegangenen Abend: NEIN.

Bis jetzt hatte er es immer geschafft, seine Gefühle zu verbergen und eine eiserne Maske aufzubauen. Doch bei ihr gelang es nicht.

Als sich Hermione wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, löste sich der Mann von ihr und bugsierte sie auf einen Sessel um gleich darauf ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Er musterte sie eingehend, ließ seinen Blick über ihren Körper schweifen. Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er zu geben, dass es kein Wunder war, dass er sie anziehend fand. Trotz der geröteten Augen war sie in seinen Augen wunderschön. Doch stellte er fest, dass es nicht nur ihre Gestalt war, die sie auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte.

Es gab bereits viele Frauen, die sich für ihn interessiert hatten. Sie alle waren wunderschön und oft war er mit ihnen im Bett gelandet. Doch nie hatte er mit diesen One-Night-Stands etwas Ernsteres angefangen.

Bei Hermione aber war es etwas anderes. Sie war nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch intelligent. Er maß sich an, sogar zu behaupten, dass sie die erste Person nach Langem war, die an seine Intellektualität heranreichte und das, obwohl sie die schule noch nicht abgeschlossen hatte.

An ihrem Gesicht blieb er hängen. IN ihren Augen stand noch immer die Verzweiflung. Dieser Anblick löste etwas in ihm aus. Er wollte ihr diese Angst nehmen, aus einem Grund, den er nicht genau bestimmen konnte. „Hermione", begann er, „Es ist nicht so, dass ich glücklich darüber wäre, dass uns Mister Maylfoy gestehen hat-„ Hermione setzte zu einem Widerspruch an, doch ihr Gegenüber stoppte sie mit einer Handbewegung. „Lass mich ausreden. … Ich kann mit Sicherheit behaupten, dass nicht die Gefahr besteht, dass ich gefeuert werde."

Hermione blickte ihn fragend an.

Was sollte das? Wie konnte er nur so sicher sein, dass Maylfoy ihn nicht bei Dumbledor anschwärzte?

Da erschien es Hermione auf einmal klar vor Augen. Dracos Vater war ein Todesser. Voldemord dachte, dass Snape für ihn in Hogwarts spionierte.

Wenn Draco für den Rausschmiss Snapes verantwortlich wäre, wollte Hermione nicht wissen, was sein Vater mit ihm anstellen würde.

„Er ist ein Todesser", murmelte das Mädchen vor sich hin. Snape verstand sie, trotz des Flüstertones. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, . Er wusste, dass sie dahinter kommen würde, ohne, dass er etwas sagte. Auch wenn Draco erst im kommenden Sommer in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden würde.

Er ließ ihren Kommentar im Raum stehen. Jetzt zuzugeben, dass sie in die korrekte Richtung blickte, wäre falsch. Er wollte ihr etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken geben, in der er sie beobachtete.

Sie schien langsam zu begreifen, auch wenn sie wohl nur um die Hälfte der ganzen Misere bescheit wusste. Es gab genug, das sie weder wissen konnte, noch durfte. Er wollte nicht noch einmal für das Unglück von jemandem verantwortlich sein, der ihm etwas bedeutete.

Draco hastete durch das Schloss. Das Gesehene würde seinen Vater sicherlich interessieren. Snape ließ sich mit einem Schlammblut ein. Das war doch durchaus interessant. Endlich gab es einen Fund, Snape vor dem dunklen Lord bloß zu stellen.

Dabei dachte der Junge jedoch auch an sich selber: durch diesen ‚Fund' würde er die Sympathie des dunklen Lords ihm gegenüber durchaus steigern. Er würde sicherlich mit Freuden in den kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden. Seine Loyalität wäre jedenfalls gewiss.

Voller Vorfreude betrat er den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie sollte er am Besten mit seinem Vater in Kontakt treten. Ein Brief ging ihm zu langsam und der Gemeinschaftsraum war zu voll, als dass er den Kamin benützen könnte. Also, was stand sonst noch zur Auswahl?

Er seufzte. Musste er wohl doch eine Eule schicken. Somit lief Draco schnurstracks ans einen Mitschülern vorbei auf sein Zimmer. Er kniete sich zu seinem Koffer hinunter und kramte nach Pergament, Feder und Tinte.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen huschte über Lucius Maylfoys Gesicht.. Endlich. Endlich war der Tag gekommen, an dem er etwas gegen Snape in der Hand hatte.

Begierig las er den Brief seines Sohnes wieder und wieder durch. Der dunkle Lord würde mit ihm sehr zufrieden sein. Schon lange hegte er den Verdacht, dass die Loyalität des Tränkemeister nicht vollkommen bei Lord Voldemord war.

Kein reinblütiger Zauberer würde etwas mit einem Schlammblut anfangen, wenn er auf der Seite der Todesser war. Entspannt lehnte sich der Mann ins einem Sessel zurück. Jetzt musste er die Nachricht nur noch seinem Meister zukommen lassen.

Endlich würde sein lang gehegter Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen. Er würde Snape alles heimzahlen können: Das er beim dunklen Lord in einer höheren Stellung stand, dass er wieder aufgenommen wurde, obwohl er Voldemort verraten hatte. Und ganz nebenbei würde er noch ein wertloses Schlammblut von der Bildfläche verschwinden.

Mit etwas, das Vorfreude sehr nahe kam, nahm nun er Pergament, Tinte und Feder zur Hand.

Die Tage zogen dahin. Severus war angespannt. Gerade hatte er seine Stunde bei den Siebtklässlern hinter sich. Er hatte Draco Maylfoy beobachtet, wie er ihm selbstsichere Blicke zuwarf. Also hatte er seinen Vater bereits informiert. Unruhig lief der Mann in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Was sollte er nur machen? Waren, bis Lord Voldemord handelte?

tbc

Das war's für's erste.

bussi

venta


End file.
